


Puppy Love

by Kotyatin



Series: Puppy Love - R9 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Collars, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Enthusiastic Consent, Experimental Style, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-binary RK900, Other, Past Relationship(s), Petplay, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Spanking, Top Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, doctor RK900, just assume Nines is non-binary in all my fics, loving relationship, nines was thirsty for gav way before he got shot, post-coital marriage proposals, sibling angst, this is NOT doctor/patient
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: история о том, как доктор штерн встретил детектива гэвина рида и научился быть любимым, а также о том, что из собачьих ошейников получаются неплохие обручальные кольца.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Other(s)
Series: Puppy Love - R9 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> RK900 здесь - небинарная персона с местоимениями он/его, отсюда имя ричард/ричи/рич жонглируется с более нейтральным найнс. это НЕ доктор/пациент, у ричи коленки затряслись по гэву задолго до того, как тот попал в больницу.  
> 

_"ты не умеешь любить, ричи. когда маленькими были, может быть, умел, но сейчас ты на это неспособен. у тебя вместо сердца ледышка, ты отталкиваешь всех, кто подходит слишком близко."_  
_"где ты начитался таких глупостей?"_  
_"просто уйди, рич, пожалуйста."_

раньше был энди, энди для друзей, эндрю для ричарда  
блестящий нейрохирург  
у них обоих рубашки были сложены одинаково аккуратно, рабочий стол всегда убран и кровать заправлена идеально  
он был обходителен, вежлив, ему в голову не пришло бы перебивать или обедать за работой  
он не говорил о пустяках, не любил, когда о них говорил ричи.  
он страшно нравился коннору, так как был учеником их матери, и вообще представлялся очень ответственным, а доктор андерсон, наоборот, на дух его не переносил  
впрочем, чувство было взаимным, потому что эндрю не раз заявлял, что людям с алкогольной зависимостью не место в медицине  
хотя хэнк восстановил лицензию, ходит вместе с ричи в один спортзал и занимается с мисс дэниэлс.  
ричард, конечно, вежливо-читай-трусливо молчал  
потому что энди был его последней ниточкой, связывающей с братом, и если бы она оборвалась, то, конечно, ему это бы не понравилось.  
а они с коннором… уже очень, очень далеко.  
его представляли как доктора штерна, сына аманды штерн, и, конечно, партнера доктора уильямса  
только он не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто он в аквариуме  
огромные окна ресторанов, конечно, не помогали отбросить эту мысль  
иногда на подобных приемах ричард терялся, не зная, что ответить, а иногда его просто утомлял рассказчик. ричард не понимал некоторых слов, это не его специфика. он знал свое дело, знал, что умеет, он готов учиться, но все равно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. его приходилось по нескольку раз окликивать, чтобы он оторвался от бокала с водой, который любил рассматривать поодаль.  
эндрю, помимо всех своих замечательных качеств, из чего-то неординарного был способен только на секс на кухне  
и то они заранее убирали с острова все, что могло упасть или как-то помешать  
а потом рич, собрав всю свою смелость, попросил большего, и даже размыто расписал это самое большее  
на что энди поморщился  
окончательно подтвердив для него, что он, как это говорят, подает признаки девиантного поведения  
и что поможет ему только смена терапевта и больше сеансов  
и даже тонко намекнул, что мисс дэниэлс… некомпетентна.  
ну ладно, закроем тему. уже поздно, я в душ.  
и ричи никогда не чувствовал себя таким униженным, сжимая в руках собачий ошейник.  
конечно, энди не идеален и порой неприятен, но почему-то видит это только он, что, может быть, только знак того, что с ним что-то не так.  
наверное.  
он хороший врач, в самом деле, но не гениальный, не такой, кем ему прочили стать в университете, такие врачи тоже нужны, рич это знает, не всем же быть гениями, и все же все хотят от него чего-то, что он отчаянно пытается дать, но порой это невозможно. нужно продолжать пытаться, останавливаться нельзя, и нет времени на распутывание собственных проблем, потому что в итоге может оказаться, что он действительно сломанный и неправильный, как ему кажется, что все стереотипы будут подтверждены, а ему еще нужно как-то жить.  
найнс устал сравнивать себя со всеми на свете, но он делает это почти три с половиной десятка лет и не имеет понятия, как остановиться.  
это было не очень хорошим решением  
отказать энди в ресторане  
потому что тогда, конечно, пришлось оправдываться нелюбовью  
и выслушивать, что любовь в браке не самое важное  
и что они удачная пара  
да, это было не самым лучшим вечером в его жизни.  
так что, когда энди ушел, ничего не осталось, кроме как вымыть всю квартиру и убрать забытые им вещи по коробкам  
подавив желание тотчас же их выбросить  
нет, правда, ричи не из тех бывших, но иногда случается  
но в конце концов  
он тоже имеет право на обиду.  
позже он поймет, что это было очень сильным решением, храбрым почти.  
но сейчас он не чувствует себя храбрецом.

"эй. поосторожнее, мы здесь преступника ловим, ребята могут не так понять."  
чего ричи не ожидает, так это флирта, откровенно нахального от столь же откровенно нахального мужчины, да еще заставшего его врасплох у мусорных баков с коробкой полной какого-то дорогого тряпья. и он, наверное, выглядит просто великолепно в старом халате, с ног до головы в пыли и паутине, растрепанными немытыми волосами и красными глазами  
от химикатов и совершенно не от слез. ричард поднимает бровь совершенно надменно, что, конечно, выглядит нелепо в таком растрепанном образе.  
"прошу прощения?.."  
"вы пропахли средствами всякими, вдруг... следы заметаете. ладно, плохая шутка. генеральная уборка?"  
"неудачный роман."  
"хреново... стоп, это по работе. иду уже, черт."  
и вот так он исчезает, выдумав какую-то небылицу про расследование и что-то пробормотав в трубку. рич даже впечатлен. немного. до тех пор пока он не узнает от тети эвелин, что на третьем этаже делали красный лед или как его там, и полицейские шныряли по всему дому, что у тебя на щеке, ричи, сажа?

а потом ричард видит его снова  
не в самом лучшем состоянии  
ладно, он оказывается в самом деле полицейским  
ричи немного колет виной, потому что в первую встречу он был холоден, потому что не поверил, что… гэвин рид. что он детектив. может, потому что так устал и не заметил яркий значок. ричард не знает.  
пациентом мистер… рид. пора бы уже запомнить, девятка. ну, у вас вот на бейджике. мне тоже такой носить? это номер отделения? хорошо, девятка.  
пациентом мист- детектив! рид оказывается беспокойным  
и флиртует даже тогда, когда обезболивающие почти перестают действовать  
но это вынужденные трудности, удерживающие его от угроз побега  
так что ричард это терпит. с улыбкой терпит.

"привет."  
"по вашей улыбке вижу, сейчас снова будете шутить про ангела-хранителя."  
"с кем же еще шутить, коллинз и джексон не на мой вкус."  
"я им не скажу, так уж и быть. как самочувствие?"  
"как будто у меня дыра в боку."  
"хреново. давайте посмотрим."

"снова нарушаем предписанный постельный режим?"  
"просто не могу ни минуты без вас прожить, ричард... штерн."  
"признаться честно, мне нравится имя, что вы придумали."  
"хорошо, найнс."  
"славно."

"мистер рид!.."  
"эй! проверяете, как пациент соблюдает постельный режим или уже успели соскучиться?"  
"если будете так и дальше себя вести, скучать я буду недолго. что вы здесь делаете?"  
"злостно нарушаю предписания лечащего врача. на самом деле просто перекусить зашел."  
"послушайте, вам… не надоело встречаться только на моей или вашей работе?.."

"а тебе не помешает…"  
"тебе лучше знать, кто здесь мой врач."  
"если будешь двигаться медленно, то нет. а вообще не шути так."  
"ага. сейчас ты мой найнс."  
"ммм…"

_это ничего не значит, это не должно ничего значить._

"проснись. эй. ты в безопасности. в безопасности."  
найнс не знает, кто из них первым тянется ближе, кто успевает вцепиться пальцами в чужую спину первым, кто обнимает крепче. кто первым не хочет отпускать, кто первым смеется тихонько, когда они сталкиваются лбами.  
"прости. не очень удачная идея была."  
"какая именно?"  
"ну. эта пижамная вечеринка."  
"редкий человек не видит кошмаров."  
"а ты?"  
"и у меня они бывают, конечно."  
"х-хорошо тогда."  
"спи, спи, спи..."

"там... зубная щетка новая. полотенца. примем душ вместе... уже довольно поздно."  
"полежать с тобой?"  
"я думал, мы будем заниматься сексом."  
"в таком состоянии ты будешь только обниматься со мной, идет?"

он смеется во время секса и вновь любит запойно целоваться, это странно, непонятно, раскованно  
он не хочет знать, счастлив ли, ведь если это не счастье, то что?  
по вечерам найнс лежит щекой у гэвина на коленях, иногда невинно, иногда разнузданно  
но слова, которые шепчут ему в волосы, нежные всегда  
а еще  
конечно, такие детали подмечают только странные люди и влюбленные  
но у гэвина в хороший день глаза зеленые, а в "хреновый" - серо-голубые  
найнс шутит, что хочет, чтобы они всегда были зелеными  
и гэвин даже дается поцеловать в расчерченный шрамами нос, так ему смешно  
потому что ты забавный, найнс, нет, правда.  
как можно было упустить такое сокровище? да ладно тебе, многое теряют. иди ко мне.  
его очень легко пустить под кожу и знать, что он будет согласен закончить эту договоренность как только найнс этого захочет.  
вот только  
он не уверен, что хочет.

_"останься."_

гэвин не подарок  
нет, правда, ну есть же у него какие-то неприятные черты  
например…  
он не задает лишних вопросов  
а если из найнса не тащить историю клещами, как на допросе, он ничего так и не расскажет  
или вот еще, он не одергивает его, когда найнс говорит с набитым ртом  
потому что сам так делает иногда  
или смотрит телевизор до трех часов ночи  
но найнс рядом и спит у него на груди как кот  
ничего не понимает в медицине, но называет его героем  
расчесывает швы  
но самый главный недостаток его в том, что он ни разочка не попытался его покинуть, будто это не сделка, а в самом деле любовь, ни разу не задумался о том, чтобы перестать терпеть найнса и оставить попытки помочь или поддержать, но не предлагает исцеление через себя или через любовь.  
гэвин не подарок, но найнс все равно принимает его.

"занят?"  
"немного… чего-то хотел? хитрая улыбка такая…"  
"поцелуев хочу."

"просыпайся. завтрак."  
"опять овощной коктейль..."  
"нужно же как-то отпраздновать твое новоселье."  
"ммм..."  
"шучу. кофе и яичница. я, между прочим, растоптал свою гордыню. вставай."  
"откуда ты вытащил эту кошмарную фразу?"  
"книжек много в детстве читал и играть не выходил. поцелуешь?"

"ты меня укусил..."  
"извини. но тебе вроде... понравилось. я... замечал. кое-что. прости. больно? сильно перестарался?"  
"мне не... я не..."  
"найнс... ты же знаешь, что можешь доверять мне, да?"

"желтый!.."  
"что, что не так?"  
"я не... не могу..."  
"конечно, можешь."  
"аа-ах!.."

по шкале от почти ласковых пощечин до алых следов от ремня  
гэвин никогда не даст упасть  
втрахивая его в стену  
никогда не станет поддаваться на уговоры связать туже  
он страшно справедлив и логичен  
и на вопрос, откуда он все это знает, улыбается ослепительно  
и говорит, что научился на чужих ошибках  
и крепко-крепко обнимает  
наверное, потому что иначе найнс увидит, как быстро падают вздернутые кончики губ  
осторожно, очень медленно найнс открывается ему все больше  
и это даже приятнее, чем он мог себе представить  
гэвин иногда его не слышит, слишком погруженный в работу, иногда очень долго занимает ванну  
но всегда переспрашивает  
и всегда приглашает к себе  
на кровати валяются сброшенные рубашки и белье, но ведь он всегда убирается  
и с ним почему-то невозможно поссориться  
но не потому что они ничего друг к другу не чувствуют  
найнс не знает, почему, и не хотел бы вдаваться в самоанализ, потому что знает, что вылезут предыдущие отношения, которые он предпочел бы забыть, а не рассматривать под микроскопом.  
иногда гэвин кормит робот-пылесос крошками  
отчего найнс ловит себя на том, что за долгое время смеется  
и тогда гэвин оглаживает выглянувшие мелкие морщинки  
и целует  
будто пытается зализать раны, доказать, что для него найнс значит целый мир. что это стало нечто большим, чем близость.

затем, конечно, следует вопрос, стоит ли он того.  
достоин ли его.  
потому что найнс  
что бы гэвин ни думал  
не такой уж и красивый  
и  
всегда найдется кто-то лучше  
и этот кто-то, разумеется, будет вовремя приходить с работы  
хотя, по правде говоря, гэвин тоже так делает  
но этот, другой, не опоздает на ужин  
и тем более не забудет, в честь чего он  
и у него будет не такая жалкая бледная задница, и глаза тоже белесые, серые, как у рыбы, а еще ужасно надменное холодное лицо  
совершенно безэмоциональное, глупое, как маска  
такое, что иногда хочется заниматься любовью через дырку в простыне, как пуритане  
и он не будет через раз кричать "желтый", потому что ужасно стыдно, что все это ему нравится, и от этого тошно  
он не станет лгать, что это просто секс  
что это ничего не значит  
он заметит, что сделал больно, и попросит прощения  
ему не трудно будет говорить  
его брат не станет сторониться его как чумы из-за одной некрасивой сцены  
и выбранного направления в карьере  
и очень, очень паршивого разговора  
после которого наступило молчание.  
а самое главное этот кто-то не будет лежать в темноте, оглаживать кончиками пальцев родинки на чужой широкой спине, и учить себя произносить слово "люблю"  
которое у гэвина, конечно, тоже не звучит вслух  
но он передает его действиями, а найнс и этого не умеет  
он умеет только опаздывать на ужин и отчаянно царапать руку от стыда  
хорошо, что гэвин к этому не слеп  
хорошо  
все же это  
хорошо, что они вместе  
потому что гэвину, наверное, этот другой совсем наскучит  
так что на вопрос, счастлив ли он, найнс ответит "да"  
потому что это всего лишь плохие дни, и они бывают у всех и всегда  
и порой люди не знают, что были счастливы, пока не остаются одни  
так что  
улыбнись, найнс  
вот так  
завтра будет очень хороший день

сегодня он послушный  
это всегда кажется немного скучным поначалу  
ему нравятся наказания  
десять ударов по откровенно пошло подставленной заднице и два шлепка по внутренним сторонам бедер. знак, чтобы они немедленно и безоговорочно раздвинулись шире. найнс, конечно, только вжимается в простыню крепче, на что, конечно, гэвин усмехается и порет до тех пор, пока найнс не закашливается от гортанных стонов.  
и он знает, что, если они будут делать так каждый раз, наказание превратится во что-то обыденное, но все равно каждый раз напрашивается  
а гэвин смешливый, строгий, конечно, но это напускное  
он всегда шутит, от него всегда будто искры летят  
и будь найнс проклят, если скажет, что не любит его больше всего на свете  
и что не чувствует любви в ответ  
нет, сегодня все не так  
сегодня найнс послушный  
даже слишком  
сегодня найнс весь вечер молчит  
и рубашка у него застегнута на все пуговицы  
и, наверное, они сегодня посмотрят кино или просто пощелкают каналы вместе  
пока, конечно, он не возвращается из спальни и не оседает на колени, протянув на ладонях ошейник  
и одними губами шепчет "поиграй со мной."  
конечно, гэвин достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы понять, что что-то все же не так, но он также знает достаточно, чтобы не лезть сейчас найнсу в голову  
ошейник он застегивает медленно, это нужно им обоим, они оба дышат синхронно тяжело, оба слегка дрожат.  
"никакой пощады?", хрипло шепчет гэвин.  
найнс кивает и позволяет себе потереться щекой о чужое бедро, положить голову на колено и закрыть глаза  
ему уже хорошо, просто от ощущения тяжелой ладони на затылке, затем на щеке  
его полумягко-полустрого заставляют оголить шею, расстегнуть проклятые пуговицы, и он уже знает, что будет дальше, когда теплые пальцы притягивают ближе за подбородок и оглаживают полную нижнюю губу.  
"открой рот."  
слова как заклинания, которым нельзя не подчиняться, пальцы проникают внутрь, давят на язык, вызывают едва слышный стон, снова, - если бы это только могло быть вечным, - исчезают. звенит пряжка ремня, гэвин снимает брюки и белье слишком поспешно, но его нижнему все равно, все равно. ему плевать, как это выглядит, на самом деле, что он на коленях, ерзает, давится, в этом и заключается вся игра, в этом вся цель.  
сейчас он верный пес, восторженный щенок, и ничего больше. не существует ничего вокруг, кроме их собственных желаний и этого единения, кроме вздохов и тяжелой ладони на затылке, напоминающей ему, кто он и сколько значит, как кот шредингера - абсолютно весь мир и полное ничтожество.  
"посмотри на себя... как будто ты был создан только для этого. мой послушный, послушный песик."  
гэвин лжет, виртуозно, это неправда, но найнс мог бы делать это часами, стоять на ладонях и коленях, выгнув спину, приносить удовольствие, поклоняться и подчиняться  
он жалеет только о том, что выбрал не кошачий ошейник - на том подвешен бубенчик, звонкий и блестящий, с каждым движением головы он задорно дзинькает в полной тишине  
когда они занимаются любовью, бубенчик звенит в такт вскрикам и резким толчкам  
хотя у собачьего свои плюсы, и основной - у него есть кольцо для карабина. словно прочтя его мысли, гэвин тянет за поводок, притягивает ближе, заставляет смотреть в глаза, - ему тяжело это делать, он далеко не из стали, - убирает с мокрого лба непослушную темную прядку.  
улыбается ему, заговорщически шепчет "ты чудесный", а потом  
снова тянет за цепочку, только вниз, вниз.  
такая игра, как правило, должна сопровождаться полным отсутствием интереса у верхнего, гэвин старается, очень старается, даже включает телевизор, что-то ищет в телефоне, отчаянно пытается вчитаться в циферблат, цепляется за подлокотник синхронно с найнсом, это даже забавно, как их руки сплетаются в таком странном положении.  
"оставлю тебя здесь, будет твое место... да, здесь тебе самое место, песик," завороженным шепотом с тихим "ох" на конце, связывает лучше любых веревок  
сейчас он найнс, его хороший песик, он ничего не должен доказывать, ничего, кроме преданности, ничего, кроме безграничной любви  
выглаженная рубашка приятно шуршит, колени в такт движениям трутся об ковер - если бы не брюки, жгло бы.  
ему нельзя смотреть, и все же он смотрит и чувствует, гэвина прошибает пот, он дрожит, как от электрических разрядов, они оба дрожат  
только по правилам игры гэвин должен это скрывать  
найнс любит его за этот вымученный строгий взгляд, насупленные брови, грозящие выгнуться дугой в мольбе.  
"высунь язык как хороший песик. нет, не закрывай глаза. смотри на меня. умница. хороший мальчик, найнс."  
ему так хорошо, что тело слушается само, отдельно от предательского разума. они всхлипывают в разочаровании каждый по-своему, понимая, что не продержатся долго. найнс жадно пьет из предложенной бутылки, - гэвин вкладывает ее в слабые пальцы, - его не тянут за ошейник, осторожно ведут, помогают выбраться из тесных брюк, найнс успевает запротестовать, "щенкам нельзя на постель..."  
"я тебя избалую," усмехается гэвин. "только говори со мной, найнс, я не робот и не читаю мысли. повернись, детка."  
снова пальцы, снова, ему мало, мало, разве он не был хорошим?  
"мне не нужно-"  
шлеп  
"тише."  
пришпиленный, придавленный к кровати, с широко раздвинутыми бедрами, он способен только на краткие "ах, ах, ах", перерастающие в полустоны-полувздохи.  
после нескольких толчков его приподнимают, придерживают за живот, - он может двигаться сам, ему просто ужасно не хочется, он заслужил звание избалованного, - целуют в затылок  
голова не слушается, затуманена, мотается бессильно из стороны в сторону  
"держу тебя. держу."  
звуки откровенно пошлые - скользкая смазка, животные порыкивания, остается только выть, скулить и всхлипывать, насаживаться, отчаянно подаваться навстречу  
найнс послушный, послушный песик, правда послушный, но сейчас это ему не по силам  
он ждет жестокого обрыва наслаждения, но они слишком от этого далеко, и у него милостивый, добрый хозяин.  
в конце концов  
может быть, он не самый опытный, не самый искушенный  
не самый послушный и натренированный щенок  
для гэвина он идеален, и самому ему хорошо, так хорошо, что можно забыть обо всем на свете, сдаться и отступить, утонуть в прикосновениях, зажмуриться и отпустить себя  
"спасибо, хозяин, спасибо, хозяин, спа-"  
там, у основания шеи, останется след  
гэвин кусает его за загривок с оттягом  
перед глазами сгорает звезда

самое трудное, пожалуй, это выплыть  
потому что тепло и не хочется  
в сабспейсе можно утонуть, и никто не заметит вовремя  
найнс всегда выплывает, это важнее, как ни заманчиво было бы остаться навсегда  
он чистый, зацелованный, заласканный  
голова приятно гудит  
два внимательных и немного обеспокоенных глаза зорко следят за тем, как он приходит в себя.  
"найнс..."  
"все снова... просто стало очень громким."  
и есть только один голос, которому можно полностью доверять, и ты знаешь, ты все знаешь.  
"я не нашел у нас вкусную еду, так что заказал тебе всякого, но если ты не будешь мне больше достанется."  
"вкусно пахнет..."  
"хотя бы кусочек."  
"мне нужно спросить у хозяина."  
гэвин смеется, хрипло, зарывается носом ему в волосы, целует в коротко остриженный затылок. и оба они прекрасно понимают, что он готов есть у него из рук, если бы гэвин этого захотел. но ему достаточно того, что они держатся за руки, пока найнс жадно ест. гэвин рассказывает нему о прошедшем дне, о крисе, который чуть не утонул в чане с пивом, будто нарочно решил рассмешить своего тихоню. на найнсе все еще ошейник, он чуть ослаблен, его совсем не хочется снимать. пусть они и не играют уже, это знак верности, и, признаться, найнсу просто нравится его носить. он приятно тяжелый, кожаный и широкий. в самый раз на тонкую благородную шею.  
его ласково гладят по руке большим пальцем, будто возвращают в реальность. целуют в ушко, будто они не взрослые ответственные люди, а по уши втрескавшиеся друг в друга подростки.  
"я не буду больше плакать, можешь не-"  
"будешь, конечно, но это ничего."  
"я... позвонил ему."  
так вот в чем дело, читается у него на лице, и от этого почему-то становится стыдно, они ведь обещали говорить об этом и ни в коем случае не молчать.  
"не знаю, чего ожидал, конечно... это было бессмысленно. мы просто... в основном молчали в трубку. пока он не сбросил звонок. я не успел. сказать. ничего из того, что хотел. просто не смог. я... хотел рассказать ему, что он был неправ насчет меня. и о тебе. но..."  
"найнс…"  
"услышал его голос и..." найнс жадно и глупо глотает воздух ртом, "он назвал меня ричардом, не ричи, как раньше, в первый раз, и..."  
захотелось плакать, как будто маленький, кричать от обиды, хотя ты взрослый, взрослый ричард, и не должен так.  
"прости..."  
"ты не виноват, ты как лучше хотел."

"просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я сейчас говорю это не потому что пытаюсь что-то доказать брату, ладно, мне плевать на то что он думает, дело не в нем и ни в ком другом..."  
ричард набирает в легкие воздух, честное слово, он не волнуется, это самая легкая вещь в мире, но это же он, а он иногда по телефону позвонить не может, сейчас не время об этом думать, гэвин заслуживает… услышать.  
"ну, ты разбрасываешь в нашем доме носки уже... два года, и... хотя я забыл о годовщине, прости еще раз, я очень рад этому, а еще ты... меньше куришь, и из всего этого следует вывод что мы любим друг друга, так что ты будешь разбрасывать носки по квартире и дальше, и это никак не связано с коннором или с тем что меня изводит то что когда ты ведешь себя безрассудно ты-"  
его целуют крепко и обнимают так же. найнс смешно выдыхает, будто сдувается воздушный шарик. слабо пытается вырваться из объятий, наигранно хмурится, "я делаю тебе предложение, невыносимый-", и вновь поцелуи, щекотно, гэвин неделю не брился и похож на очень измотанного и худого - надо было поделиться, наверное, - дворового пса. он дышит ровно, но даже на расстоянии слышно, что сердце у него бешено бьется.  
"да. дыши."  
найнс всегда считал поцелуи в нос ужасно глупыми, но сейчас, сейчас можно совершать глупости.

может быть, он не тот, кто вытащил его из самокритики  
может быть, не он лично помог ему  
но он был рядом, очень старался быть всегда рядом  
выслушивал каждую жалобу на замещающего терапевта, шутливо рассказывал выдуманные сплетни про него и его стремную коллекцию бабочек (честное слово, сам слышал, не веришь?)  
и просил дать себе шанс  
вместе с ним смотрел на то, как птицы разрезают воздух, стремясь друг к другу, играют  
найнс все еще худой, слабый и бледный  
все еще прячется за черными водолазками и халатами на размер больше  
моет руки до чесотки и красноты и не выносит запаха кухни  
и недовольно хмурится на упавшие с острова вилки и ложки  
и гэвин любит его таким  
и другие  
и даже коннор  
и он со всем справится, а они всегда будут рядом  
_о, нет, нет, постой, ты же не собираешься отправить к коннору наряд своих… эм… увальней._  
_наряд сват. нет, одного меня будет достаточно. я все улажу. и он все поймет._  
_не хочу знать, шутишь ты сейчас или нет._  
_он будет на свадьбе, это все что тебе нужно знать._  
_о боже._  
_да все будет в порядке, уверен, он душка._  
так что улыбнись, найнс  
все будет хорошо, веришь?

найнс доверяется так, как не доверялся никому  
с готовностью выгибается, подчиняясь легкому давлению на поясницу  
убаюканный безопасной темнотой, что дарит повязка  
шепчет "пожалуйста"  
и наслаждается выбитым дыханием гэвина где-то у краешка уха  
их видит целый мир  
найнс гордо смотрит на залитый закатом мегаполис и поглаживает ошейник, цепляется мизинцем за кольцо  
отражение в стекле кажется призрачным  
совсем скоро стемнеет, и зажгутся неоновые вывески, голографическая реклама  
и они останутся одни в городе слепящих огней  
гэвин проведет шершавыми пальцами по голубоватой в этом волшебном свете коже  
разрежет тишину хриплым шепотом  
"они смотрят на тебя."  
"на нас. мы прекрасны."

**Author's Note:**

> у работы есть сиквел! называется Collar Full. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337629  
> а еще есть обложка! https://twitter.com/pcerealart/status/1306200847131475971  
> больше про ричи и гэвина можно почитать тут: https://twitter.com/Kotyatin/status/1289510442369335301?s=19


End file.
